


Spider-Island but I make it gay

by thenerdymermaid



Category: Spider-Man (Cartoon 2017), Spider-Man - Fandom
Genre: Canon Divergence, F/F, M/M, Marvel's Spider-Man (2017), Marvel's Spider-Man - Freeform, Parksborn, Trans Peter Parker, Work In Progress, i promise it will get gayer, i wrote this at 12 am, no beta reader we die like men, peter parker has anxiety fight me, spider-island - Freeform, starts at episode 22 of season 1
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27131560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenerdymermaid/pseuds/thenerdymermaid
Summary: Image if the Spider-Island arc in Marvel's Spider-Man (2017) had a romantic subplot between Peter and Harry. Oh, and Gwen and Anya are girlfriends.  This fic will start at episode three of the Spider-Island arc.
Relationships: Anya Sofia Corazon/Gwen Stacy, Harry Osborn/Peter Parker
Comments: 15
Kudos: 58





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! First of all, a big shoutout to my friend Katie who help encourage me to write this.  
> I'd like to make note that Peter Parker is definitely trans in this. I am trans non-binary, not a trans man. If I get anything wrong, please don't hesitate to correct me! Representation really matters and I want to do this justice. Also, I don't be surprised if you find typos in this. I don't have anyone to edit this. I do not know how to use Ao3 either

### Chapter 1: Spider-Virus

It had been approximately a little over 24 hours since the spider-virus created by the explosion of Raymon Warren’s spider experiment had spread over New York City, giving everyone in the city spider powers. The citizens of New York City had quickly adjusted to their newfound abilities. Peter Parker, however, was more than adjusted to his own spider powers and didn’t quite appreciate suddenly having to share the skies with his fellow New Yorkers. He had just slammed into someone as he lost a purse snatcher in the sea of web-slinging civilians. To add insult to injury, he had run out of web fluid in the web shooter on his right arm resulting in him falling out of the sky onto a fire escape.  
  
“Look at them all, twipping around with their organic web-shooters like there’s no tomorrow, while I feel my college savings dip with every web-cartridge spent,” Peter mindlessly grumbled to himself as he replaced the cartridge with one of the spares he kept on him.  
  
He was then interrupted when he noticed was getting a call from Gwen Stacy. Without putting too much thought into it, he quickly answered.  
  
“Peter, it’s Gwen. I made it home last night, but I think there is something wrong. I need you to-” Gwen’s voice cut off.  
  
“Need what, Gwen?!” Peter said. “Hello? Gwen?” He looked down at his phone only to find that the call had abruptly ended. A sense of worry swam over Peter making him feel like something was wrong  
  
As Peter made his way over to Gwen’s house, his mind wandered to the problems he was currently facing. In the past week alone, he had been forced to choose between saving his best friend, Harry, and his father, Norman Osborn. Norman had begged him to save Harry. Peter could only save one of them so he grabbed Harry and ran for their lives, leaving Norman Osborn to die. Peter couldn’t help but feel guilty. As much as he detested Norman, he was still his best friend’s dad. Harry blamed Spider-Man for his father’s death and consequently was upset at Peter because he was still under the impression that Peter created Spider-Man’s tech. Of course, Harry didn’t know that Peter was Spider-Man under the mask when he saved his life from the explosion. That said explosion then caused all of New York to gain the same spider-like abilities he had. Not to mention, his experimental stealth suit had been mysteriously stolen by some maniac and, then proceeded to try to poison the city. After failing to do so, the criminal had strangely turned into a giant hairy spider monster. That totally was going to give him nightmares _Yuck, I do not want to see that creature ever again_ , Peter thought to himself. He had a lot on his plate. He hadn’t even properly attempted to try to save his friendship with Harry. Harry had apologized to him, but he had called when Peter was busy trying to save the city from being poisoned. Why did being Spider-Man and Peter Parker have to be so complicated?  
  
Peter lost his train of thought when he noticed the giant crowd of fans that had amassed in front of Gwen’s home. He silently landed behind the neighbor’s large white van and prayed no one in the crowd noticed as he changed back into his regular clothes. He stuffed his suit into his backpack and stood up. He slipped on his olive green hoodie, which had become almost like a security blanket to him recently. Nothing like a hoodie to solve all your crushing gender dysphoria problems. _Focus_ , he told himself, _one problem at a time here_ .  
  
“Spider-Gwen! Spider-Gwen! Spider-Gwen!” The crowd chanted.  
  
“Oh, I get it now. This is what adoring fans sound like,” Peter said to himself. “You guys have heard a Spider-Man, right? Amazing. I mean what that guy can do with a web,” he told the crowd as he maneuvered around the people to try to get to Gwen’s front door.  
  
“Wait, does that kid actually know Spider-Gwen?” A man called.  
  
Peter panicked. He turned around and told the crowd “Uh, don’t worry. I’m just a friend from school.” He knocked on the door. “Gwen? Mr. Stacey?” He called. Peter waited for a moment before reaching for the door handle. To his surprise, the door was unlocked. That probably was not a good sign.  
  
Peter opened the door. The house was mostly dark. Peter quickly reached for the nearest light switch. The entryway light revealed a mess. The portraits on the wall were crooked. The coffee table and sofa had been turned over. _CLANG_ , Peter heard a crash from somewhere in the house. Peter’s stomach began to churn. He fought down his anxiety and called out “Is anyone home? Gwen, are you ok? ”  
When no one answered, he trekked deeper into the home. He stumbled upon a dark shadow in the kitchen. Thinking it was his friend, he called, “Hey, Gwen! There you are. I was so worried something had happened to you.” He approached the shadow and suddenly realized it was much too large to be Gwen and it had way too many arms as well. The creature now stood in clear view. It looked like an overgrown humanoid spider with six arms and eight ruby red eyes.  
  
“Shit, not you again. Something tells me that you’re not one of Gwen fans,” Peter squeaked.  
  
The monster lunged at him. Peter quickly dodged. “You’re the stealth spider that stole my suit! Why are you here? Come back for Gwen’s autograph after she totally kicked your ass?” He taunted back. He wasn’t quite sure if the creature understood what he was saying but he relied on quips in times of danger. Peter hopped onto the kitchen counter and used that to launch himself up to punch the creature in the face.  
  
‘Ha! I just punched a giant spider-monster in the face. I got so many conflicting emotions right now,” Peter said. Before the monster could regain its senses, Peter ran back to the hallway that lead back to the doorway. He hoped he could take the fight back outside soon so Gwen’s house wouldn’t be trashed even more.  
  
“Itsy-bitsy, keep it coming, ugly,” Peter called back at the creature. He began to run back to the front door with the giant spider at his heels. The creature tackled Peter. He struggled to breathe as he wrestled with it. Luckily, he managed to throw the creature off. Unfortunately, he threw the spider through the front window.  
  
“I really hope I don’t have to pay for damages,” Peter said to himself as he jumped through the now destroyed window  
  
The crowd of Gwen’s fans screamed as the giant spider-monster now threatened them. Peter shot out two lines of webbing to rein back the creature.  
  
“Got you now-” Peter couldn’t finish his line sentence before the spider-monster used the webs to pull Peter back towards him. Peter struggled as the creature dragged him under it.  
  
“Don’t any of you people spider-powers? I could use some help here,” Peter called out to the crowd.  
  
“Just because we have powers doesn’t mean we’re heroes like Spider-Gwen,” a teen boy about his age replied as he huddled behind a car parked on the curb.  
  
“What about Spider-Man?”  
  
“Psh, menace.”  
  
_Typical._  
  
Peter was no face to face with the monster. It breathed hot, rancid air into his face. _Screeeechhhh_.  
  
“Ah, that is so gross. Spider breath!” Peter gagged. “Well, eaten by a giant spider-monster is one way to die I suppose.”  
  
“Back off, Gwen! Parker is not on the menu,” a voiced called as they kicked the creature off of Peter.  
  
Peter sat up and saw his friend Anya Corazon successfully wrap up the monster in webs. She only had her powers for like a day? When did she get so good?  
  
“Anya? Okay, two things. First, wow. Second, why did you call the giant spider-monster Gwen?” Peter asked Anya as he stood back up.  
  
“First, don’t be so surprised. Second, it’s wearing what’s left of Gwen’s costume,” Anya paused to point back at monster-Gwen. He turned and noticed that the creature was wearing the remains of Gwen’s black and white costume “Third, I’m smarter than you and already pieced this all together,” Anya finished.  
  
“Why did I know that the third part was coming?” Peter said.  
  
_Screeeeeee_ , the monster roared behind them. Monster-Gwen had suddenly broken from her case of webbings and was now escaping.  
  
“Great, here we go again,” Peter said.  
  
“Come on, Parker. I’ll explain more on the way. Let’s go save my girlfriend,” Anya said as she shot a web at the nearest telephone pole to launch herself forward.


	2. Harry Osborn Can't Drive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kraven has entered the chat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this chapter is so short! I'm starting to struggle with writing this now.

### Chapter Two:Harry Osborn Can't Drive

It took a while before Peter and Anta caught up with Monster-Gwen. They had found her terrorizing citizens in the heart of the city after they had spotted smoke coming from a building.  
  
“Where there’s smoke, there’s spider,” Peter chuckled, mostly to himself, as he and Anya landed in front of Monster-Gwen.  
  
“Gwen had left a voicemail. She said something was happening to her,” Anya said.  
  
“She must have called me when she couldn’t reach you, then the phone went dead,” Peter replied.  
  
Monster-Gwen now began to inch her way towards Anya. Anya shot webs at Gwen’s feet. She had managed to trap her in the moment but it wouldn’t be long until she broke free again. Peter saw this as an opportunity to hold Monster-Gwen back by shooting two webs at her back while she was distracted.  
“I’ll wrap this up. You go for help,” Peter yelled at Gwen.  
  
“You’re not seriously sidelining me, are you, Parker? Because Gwen is my girlfriend, so I’m staying,” Anya said.  
  
“But-”  
  
“If this was Harry, you’d do the same. She’s still Gwen…somewhere in there,” Anya paused for a minute to reach out to Monster-Gwen. “Come on, mi amor, let’s get you back to Horizon so we can cure you.”  
  
Peter dawned on this for a moment. He realized that Anya was right. He would do anything in his power to save Harry if he were in this situation. Even if he and Harry weren’t the best of friends at the moment, Peter really did care for him. Peter suddenly lost his focus as now realized he was blushing. Strange. Monster-Gwen seemed to have noticed this too when Peter began to lose his grip on the webs. She took control again and slammed him over her. Peter luckily regained his senses and managed to land back on his two feet.  
  
“Ugh, no fair. Why does Monster-Gwen get more spider-like strength than I do?” Peter groaned.  
  
“Maybe because she has extra arms and she’s like eighth feet tall?”  
  
“Oh right. She’s getting away, but look she is headed for that alleyway,” Peter replied.  
  
Peter and Anya followed Monster-Gwen into what turned out to be a dead end. Perfect, now we got her. The pair acted quickly. They created a huge web between the buildings to prevent Monster-Gwen from escaping again.  
  
“Nowhere to go, Gwen,” Anya said.  
  
Once, they had Gwen backed up against the back wall, Peter shot webbing all across her, finally pinning her down in one place.  
  
“Wow, you picked up those spider-powers fast,” Anya told Peter.  
  
This sentence made Peter smile. It reminded him of when he first got his powers. He remembered struggling so much as he stuck to every surface, even pigeons.  
  
“Oh, it’s all in the wrist,” Peter said. He flexed wrist but accidentally set off his web-shooters and sprayed sticky webs all over his face. “Wow, I never realized how bad my webbing tastes.”  
  
“Gross, maybe you don’t have total control over your powers.”  
  
Anya and Peter couldn’t even enjoy this victory before a new problem arose  
  
“Your good fortune has turned into mine,” a voice with a thick European accent said behind him.  
  
Peter sighed and turned around. He couldn’t have one moment of peace. “Kraven the Hunter,” He said.  
  
Peter thought he had seen the last of Kraven a few months ago after he battled him as Spider-Man for Kraven’s TV show. He couldn’t say he missed him. Kraven the Hunter was a stocky man with a sneer that could curdle milk. He was already dressed in ridiculous, gaudy hunter gear that was often composed of different animal prints. He stood before them with a large rifle strapped to his back. Man, I hope he wasn’t planning to use that on us, Peter thought.  
  
“When I heard the whole island of Manhattan had gained spider-powers, I thought ‘what a challenge for the great Kraven’. Then, I hear about the hideous spider-monster. I had but one thought: ratings gold,” Kraven said. He signaled for the camera drone he had flying near him to close in on the scene.  
  
“I will never understand reality TV stars,” Peter said.  
  
“Don’t worry. It will not be difficult to understand as you watch Kraven catch his most extraordinary prey,” Kraven said. As if on cue, Spider-Monster Gwen tore free from her cocoon of webs. She didn’t hesitate to leap away before Kraven could lay a hand on her.  
  
“Oh, well. The creature shouldn’t be a challenge for me as long as you two stay out of my way,” Kraven continued. He reached for the large high-tech looking rifle on this back. Peter stopped him by shooting a web ball at Kraven’s hand.  
  
“My hand is stuck to my back!” Kraven exclaimed.  
  
Peter knew that wasn’t going to hold him for very long but it bought them a few minutes at least.  
  
“Anya, you get Gwen. I’ll handle Kraven,” Peter said.  
  
“But, Peter, even Spider-Man struggled to defeat Kraven. What are you supposed to do?” Anya asked. She did have a point. Peter may have had his powers for about six months at this point, but Kraven was no regular foe. He was a highly trained hunter with almost inhuman skills.  
  
“Just trust me. We honestly don’t have much of a choice,” Peter finally said. Anya nodded and used a web to slingshot herself away.  
  
Peter turned to face Kraven. He began mentally preparing himself for the challenge. Kraven had finally freed himself. He gave Peter a demonic grin. Peter raised his fists to throw the punch but was interrupted by a large white van practically running over Kraven. He groaned as he fell face forward.  
  
Peter was stunned for a second. He looked up to find his friend, Harry Osborn, in the driver’s seat looking quite panicked.


	3. Harry’s Driving Skills are the Least of Our Problems

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this chapter is so short again! I'm trying to keep up with the weekly schedule. I wrote this all at like midnight

### Chapter 3: Harry’s Driving Skills are the Least of Our Problems 

“Uhh, that wasn’t caught on camera, right? You know what, just get in” Harry leaned over to open the passenger seat door.  
  
“Harry, how did you know where to find me?” Peter quickly climbed into the passenger seat of the van.  
  
“I didn’t. Stroke of luck I guess.”  
  
Peter smiled. He was glad to know his friend was safe and sound… well sort of. They were now speeding their way out of the alley to an unknown location.  
  
“I’ve been tracking the spider-monster we saw a few weeks ago. I’ve been following it through its vibrational patterns,” Harry pointed to the GPS looking device that was mounted to the dashboard.  
  
“Tactile communication! Like how spiders communicate on webs to find each other”  
  
“Yeah but, I’ve been tracking more monstrous vibrations.”  
  
“Nice, now we’ll be able to track Gwen too,” Peter said, relieved. At least that solved one of their problems.  
  
“Wait, what happened to Gwen?” Harry asked.  
  
“You’re never going to believe this. Gwen turned into a spider-monster too, just like the guy that stole my- I mean stole all those chemicals from Oscorp and Horizon.”  
  
Harry quickly looked over at Peter and laughed. “Pete, the entire city of New York has spider-powers. I’ll believe anything at this point.” He looked down at this GPS spider-monster tracker and noticed one of the spider creatures was now changing course and had turned around. “Hold on,” Harry violently turned the car around to make a probably illegal u-turn on the conveniently quiet street. The boys lurched sideways as the van turned.  
  
“Jesus, Harry, how long have you had your license again?” Peter asked as he straightened himself back up after being nearly knocked out of his seat.  
  
“A few weeks now,” Harry replied sheepishly. _Dork._ “I know my driving sucks. I fit the gay stereotype too well,” they laughed together.  
  
“So are we good now?”  
  
“Yeah, sorry, I just got freaked out the other day when I thought you were Spider-Man. Right now, that’s the least of my problems.”  
  
Peter couldn’t help but feel guilty at this. Peter impulsively had used his spider-powers to save Gwen’s adoring fans from the falling grate right in front of Harry. Now looking back on the night, it would have been a good opportunity to finally come clean to Harry. It was also when they realized that all of New York had also developed spider-powers. Maybe, it wasn’t such a good time to tell him. How could he keep this huge secret from his best friend? It was times like this that Peter struggled to remember that he did this to keep Harry safe.  
  
“I’m glad. So, why the interest in the original Spider-Monster? I figured you would be trying to avoid this spider mania, since you like hate Spider-Man,” Peter said.  
  
Harry sighed as he ran a hand through his dark hair. “I know this is going to sound crazy but I think my dad is still alive.”  
  
Peter was stunned for a moment. Norman Osborn? _Alive?_  
  
“What? How? I know your father was tough but there is no way he could have survived the explosion back at midtown,” Peter said. Once again, guilt struck him. _I didn’t get a chance to save him,_ he thought, _could he be alive?_  
  
“What if he got infected by the spider-virus first, got spider-powers, and was able to survive the explosion? It would also explain the mysterious stealth spider.”  
  
“Harry, that guy threw you out of a window,” Peter argued. He still remembered that sense of panic he felt when he thought his best friend was going to die. Without thinking he had jumped out of the window to try to save Harry. Thank god for the tree Peter was able to use to break their fall.  
  
“Work with me here,” Harry pleaded.  
  
Peter begrudgingly answered, “If he was the first one to be infected, then he would be the first to mutate.”  
  
“That’s why I’ve been tracking him. I-I have to know for sure. Pete, I’m scared. I want my dad alive, but then I would have to figure out why he tried to poison the city as the stealth spider...and why the hell he threw me out a window,” Harry said.  
  
Peter placed a reassuring hand on Harry’s shoulder. “You don’t have to go through this alone, I’m here. This is a lot to deal with.”  
  
Harry looked at Peter’s hand on his shoulder then back up at Peter. The two shared soft looks at each other for what was probably dangerously too long as Harry was still driving. _I’m so glad he’s not mad at me, for now,_ Peter thought to himself. _How could he ever lose someone as close to him as Harry was?_ Their private moment was interrupted by the pinging noise coming from Harry’s spider-tracker.  
  
“Ha! We’re getting so close!” Harry exclaimed. The beeping intensified as they got closer to the creature. Unfortunately, so did Peter’s anxiety. He could feel his heart rate speeding up with the beeping noise. No matter how many villains Peter faced, he could never seem to overcome the anxiety he would experience beforehand.  
  
Harry parked the van. The road seemed too silent except for the GPS aggressively making noise notifying them a spider-monster was near. _Screeeeeech,_ Monster-Gwen slammed on the van’s front hood. Harry and Peter reached for each other and screamed.  
  
“That one is Gwen,” Peter squeaked after Monster-Gwen jumped away. . He noticed that he and Harry were now wrapped in each other’s arms and it was quite nice actually. Both of them awkwardly untangled themselves and stepped out of the car. Monster-Gwen was nowhere in sight. Peter’s spider-sense was strangely quiet. Where did Monster-Gwen disappear to?  
“Who’s got the moves? Anya got the moves!” Anya Corazon shouted as she balanced on the light post a few yards from the car. Below her, Monster-Gwen was wrapped up in a comfy cocoon of webbing.  
  
“She’s really taken to these spider-powers hasn’t she?” Peter.  
  
“Yup and her ego is the size of Spider-Man’s too,” Harry walked up next to Peter. Peter rolled his eyes at this comment.  
  
Anya hopped down from the lamp post as it was nothing. “Do you have room for two more?”


	4. Maybe we should let monster-gwen eat Kraven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna be real with y'all. I didn't go back and edit this. I just wanted to finish this. I'm tired and I have to deal with the aftermath of the supernatural finale despite being on season ten

### Chapter 4

The four of them somehow managed to get settled in the van with Harry and Peter in the front seats and Monster-Gwen cozily wrapped up in a cocoon of webs while Anya watched over her in the back.  
  
“I love this mobile lab setup you have here, Harry,” Anya commented as she admired all the machinery and equipment that surrounded her in the backseat. “I can get a jumpstart on my research to try to cure Gwen, but we should probably head to Horizon High. We can access the labs there.”  
  
Before anyone could say anything Harry’s Spider-Tracker began to beep again. “Looks like we’re taking a detour first,” Peter said. Harry nodded and took another violent turn onto the next street causing everyone to be thrown in that direction.  
  
“Hey, Harry! Be careful,” Anya yelled.  
  
  
“Sorry, we got a hit on Norman Monster.”  
  
“Norman Monster? You mean the second Spider-Monster is Harry’s dad?”  
  
“It’s a long story.”  
  
“I got a bad feeling about this,” Anya said.  
  
Peter did too. Something felt off. He realized too late it was his spider-sense tingling. An explosion had caused the van to swerve off course into a mostly empty construction site. The van tipped over and continued to skid across the ground for what felt like forever.  
  
Peter felt Harry grab his shoulder when the van finally stopped moving. Peter had been slammed against the passenger’s side door which was now facing the ground.  
  
“Are you okay?” Harry asked. Peter nodded. He was pretty sure he had no major injuries. “Anya, are you ok?” Harry turned back.  
  
“Absolutely nothing about this is ok,” Anya replied. Monster-Gwen seemed to have agreed with her as she inched closer and screeched.  
  
The van lurched again when they heard giant footsteps on the driver’s door. Kraven the Hunter and his sickly grin peered into the now shattered window. “Kraven has returned! I told you not to interfere. Once Kraven sets his mind on his prey…”  
  
Kraven’s evil villain monologue began to fade away when Peter began to notice another Spider-Monster descend from the crane above them. Harry must have noticed the spider too when turned his face away from Kraven as well. Peter figured it was probably best not to tell Kraven about his impending doom and hoped Harry would stay silent as well.  
  
_SCREEE,_ the Spider-Monster attacked Kraven. It bit down straight onto Kraven’s arm.  
  
“A second spider-monster?” Kraven exclaimed. The creature then pushed Kraven off into a stack of wooden crates. Peter could only watch in horror from the van as Kraven and the spider-monster battled each other. He didn’t want to interfere yet.  
  
“Show me your worst, so that I may show you my best,” Kraven said. He removed a large electrified staff that he was carrying on back. It pulsed with electricity as Kraven began to stab the spider-creature with it.  
  
“Dad!” Harry screamed. Peter panicked at this as well. He did not want Kraven knowing the spider-monster could be Norman Osborn.  
  
“So this monstrosity was once the great Norman Osborn,” Kraven stopped fighting the creature. “It’s almost poetic. I can finally enact my revenge after how he treated me last time we met.” Jeez, Norman sure did make a lot of enemies, Peter thought.  
  
“No, you aren’t,” Harry quickly freed himself from the van. Peter followed him. He shot a web at him before he could do anything stupid.  
  
“Harry, no, you’re going to be crushed between them,” Peter said.  
  
“I have to do something.”  
  
“You don’t have powers like me and Anya do.”  
  
“You’ve only had them for like a day or two now!”  
  
Peter found this especially frustrating. He had his powers for about five or six months now. Of course, Harry didn’t know this. Harry thought Peter had been infected by the virus like Anya.  
  
“Uh guys, we have bigger problems. Gwen escaped again from her webbing,” Anya said. Peter turned to see Monster-Gwen now heading for the city. Great, just great.  
  
“Ay Dios mío, I swear if Gwen escapes one more time, I’m going to lose it,” Anya began to chase after her. The pandemonium of the situation only intensified when the battle between Kraven and Norman-Monster did too.  
“Pete, go with Anya after Gwen. I have a plan now,” Harry said. He tore off the web Peter had shot at him.  
  
“But-”  
  
“Trust me,” Harry looked directly into Peter’s eyes and suddenly he couldn’t say no.  
  
“Be careful,” Peter said.  
  
“Only if you promise to be careful too,” Harry smiled.  
  
“Aren’t I always?” Peter smirked. He used his webs to slingshot himself at the roof of a nearby warehouse where Anya was trying to capture Gwen.  
  
“Come on, Gwen. We only want to help,” Anya shouted.  
  
Peter landed right next to her. He immediately chased after Gwen. He tried to shoot webs at her to hold her back. He didn’t want to hurt her. Monster-Gwen refused to be contained and tossed Peter across the roof of the building. Peter landed with a hard crunch. He hugged his chest hoping that it was only his binder creating the shooting pain in his ribs.  
  
Monster-Gwen didn’t give him a break and pinned Peter down with her thin, but strong, spider-like arms. Peter fought back with all his might but it was no use. The monster roared and slammed his wrists back to hold him down. He heard an awful crack causing him to panic thinking Monster-Gwen had broken bones in his wrist but soon realized there was not enough pain. While she reared up once again, Peter quickly folded back the sleeves of his hoodie. Both his web-shooters were now damaged and unusable.  
  
“You gotta be kidding me!” he yelled. Maybe he could access his lab back at school to see if he could find his spare pair. Maybe he could salvage them using tools from the van. He doubted there was anything not destroyed in there. Peter’s thoughts were interrupted by Gwen picking him up and throwing him into the night sky. Peter screamed for his life.  
  
Just when Peter thought it was over, Harry caught him in his arms damsel in distress style. “Need a hand, Pete?” He asked. Peter blushed and mumbled out a yes. He was still too shaken up to form a proper sentence so instead, he held on tighter to Harry. Harry was riding on the glider he had designed and built a while back. Peter also noticed Harry had switched out of his iconic blue sweater and was now wearing gray and yellow armor that reminded him of his own Spider-Man suit but thicker. Harry flew back down to the van. He set Peter down and began to dig through a large box that was in the tipped over van. He pulled out a suit exactly like the one he was wearing and handed it to Peter.  
  
“I might have stolen this armor from another Oscorp project. It should be fine. There’s one for everyone,” Harry said. He hopped back on his glider. “I think you and Anya are going to need more than just spider-powers to recapture Gwen and defeat Kraven too.” He flew off.  
  
“Good because some of my powers just broke,” Peter said once Harry was out of earshot.  
  
Unexpectedly, Anya slammed into the van after Monster-Gwen had thrown her across the construction site. Peter picked up an extra set of armor and offered it to Anya.  
  
“Want to wear a cool costume and maybe protect yourself from some of those hits,” Peter said. Anya looked relieved.  
  
“Yes, please,” She said.  
  
With a quick costume change, now came the time to once again try to recapture Gwen. It was getting pretty annoying at this point. They cornered her in a passageway created by wooden crates and other equipment. Peter stood behind her while Anya came from the front. She was getting what Peter thought was dangerously too close to Gwen.  
  
“Anya maybe you should stay back,” He said.  
  
“She’s still my girlfriend, Peter. I still love her and I refuse to give up on her,” Anya said. She turned towards Monster-Gwen and slowly put her arms out. “Gwen, it’s me, Anya. I’m here to help you, honey. Please let me help you.”  
  
Peter assumed that somewhere underneath the spider mutation, Gwen understood. She began to softly chitter and purr as she pressed her forehead against Anya’s.  
  
“God, this is so weird,” Anya said.  
  
The almost touching moment was interrupted by Harry shouting for help somewhere behind them. Peter turned to see that across the construction site Harry was crushed under wooden pallets. Before him stood Kraven with a now unconscious Monster-Norman at his feet.  
  
“Harry!” Peter yelled. He could feel himself beginning to panic. He put out his wrist to use webs to get to Harry quicker. “Ugh. No web-shooters.” He ran as fast as he could towards Harry.  
  
Kraven stepped closer to Norman-Monster still branding the electric staff from before. It was almost as tall as Kraven. Its tip pulsed and hissed with electricity.  
  
“No, don’t. You’ll kill him,” Harry struggled to free himself from the crushed wood on top of him but it was useless. _Come on Peter, run faster._  
  
Kraven raised the staff to strike but Peter caught it just in time. “Back off, Kraven,” He said. Being electrocuted was probably the worst thing Peter had experienced and he was bit by a radioactive spider. He screamed as the painfully numbing and tingling sensation washed over him. Peter probably would have passed out by this point but thanks to his healing factor he was barely managing to keep his eyes open.  
  
“What are you-” Kraven said. He looked horrified to see a teenage boy take on this much electricity at once. _I guess he found the situation rather… shocking,_ Peter thought to himself. He just had to make the worst jokes at the worst possible times. Finally, Peter had to let go. By then Kraven was too stunned to move.  
  
“Why would you do that?” Kraven asked.  
  
Peter looked up to see three Kravens in front of him. He felt dizzy and dazed. He sunk to his knees to try to regain his composure.  
  
“Because he’s my best friend,” Harry had finally freed himself. He ran to Peter’s side. He picked Peter up and had him lean on his shoulder.  
  
“You’re going to need more than friendship to defeat me,” Kraven said.  
  
“I know a girl that would love to help,” Anya said behind him.  
  
“Now, you’re much too fragile to take me on,” Kraven turned around.  
  
“Wasn’t talking about me.”  
  
Monster-Gwen pounced on Kraven. Unfortunately, Peter came to at the worst moment. He had to watch Kraven be wrangled up in Monster-Gwen’s webbing as Kraven kicked and screamed. When she was finally done wrapping him up, Gwen seemed to chirp like she was pleased with her work. Peter half expected Gwen to start eating Kraven. Now that would have been a truly awful sight.  
  
Peter realized he could now stand on his own and let go of Harry’s shoulder.  
  
“Thanks for saving my dad back there. You didn’t have to do that,” Harry said.  
  
“Of course I did. I did it for you,” Peter turned to Harry. Harry just smiled back.  
  
“Anya, how did you get Gwen to do that?” Harry asked.  
  
Anya shrugged at first. “Underneath all that scary, she’s still Gwen. I guess I just reached her on an emotional level,” she said.  
  
Harry turned back to see Monster-Norman was now awake. He slowly walked towards him. “Dad, it’s me. It’s Harry.”  
  
Spider-Norman showed no signs of recognizing his son. He roared and leaped away towards the city. Peter didn’t have the strength to go after him. Harry looked heartbroken. Peter put his arm around Harry’s shoulder to comfort him.  
  
“Don’t worry, Harry. He’s just not himself right now. We’ll find him and save him,” Peter said.  
  
“How?” Harry rested his head on Peter’s shoulder. Peter rested his head on Harry’s in response.  
  
“With your spider tracker from before,” Anya said. She had already grabbed it from the van while Monster-Norman had run off. She handed it to Peter.  
  
“See, he’s just one monster in a city of eight million people,” Peter looked down at the tracker and noticed more spider-monster symbols were popping up all around them. “What? There are more spiders showing up!”  
“I think you mean we’re three people in a city of eight million monsters,” Anya said.  
  
Peter perked his head back up. “It looks like it’s monster week on Spider-Island.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if it was a bit of a trainwreck. I struggled to write this


End file.
